The Scandal
by mariko05
Summary: This is about the unrequited love that Blair has for Chuck, and their children's reactions when they discover he never wanted to leave them behind.
1. Chapter 1

The Scandal

Show: _Gossip Girl_

Pairing: Blair/Chuck

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own anything about this show. All hail Josh Schwartz and Cecily von Ziegesar!

Note: This takes place after episode 1.13, with a few tweaks. I hope you like it!

_Flashback_

The rest of her whole life begins today, so of course Blair has to dress appropriately. Her chance for happiness lies in this one monumental decision. As she studies her _Breakfast-at-Tiffany's_-esque appearance in the mirror, she glances down at her blackberry. There is still no word from Chuck or Nate. At least she knows that nothing can get any worse than it already is. Her history can be summed up in a breathless sentence. She cheats on Nate with Chuck, and inevitably, everyone who is anyone has shunned her. Even Jenny, _poor_ Jenny Humphrey has benefited from _her_ error in judgment. She has been crowned the new Queen B of Constance Billiard's School for Girls. It should be Queen _B_ as in _Blair_. But she has other things on her mind at the moment, and Chuck is at the top of her list.

"The Bass Suites. How may I direct your call?"

"Chuck Bass, please?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart. But Mr. Bass isn't taking any calls today. Would you like to leave a message?"

Blair sighs. "Can you at least tell me where I can reach him?"

"I'm sorry. I really cannot say."

"_Please_…This is extremely important…Like, life-changing important."

"And like, you need to know what sunglasses go with your outfit?" answers the hotel concierge sarcastically.

"Thanks for no help," Blair says angrily as she slams the phone down.

_Shit_. _But the only place that Chuck could be at times like this is in the hotel's bar getting very, very drunk_.

Blair tries Chuck's blackberry one more time.

_Chuck, please answer this. I miss you, and I need to talk to you. It's important. Love, Blair_.

Chuck loosens his tie and flags the bartender. "The strongest scotch you have."

"Of course Mr. Bass, right away," says the bartender as he scurries off.

Chuck feels his blackberry vibrating in his pocket and glances down at the message. Realizing it's from Blair, and not from someone he actually wants to talk to right then, he turns it off. Blair has ruined his reputation, his friendship, and his life. He has nothing to say to her.

Twenty minutes later he looks up as a hushed silence falls over the bar as a young woman dressed as Audrey Hepburn enters the bar and heads over to him.

"Hi Chuck," she whispers.

"Blair," he responds uninterested, as he glares at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Why don't you enlighten me?"

She closes the gap between them and leans in to whisper in his ear. He feels her hot breath on his cheek, and wishes that she didn't have such an effect on him. "I miss you. _And_ I have something important to tell you."

"Are you leaving for Paris tomorrow?" he asks hopefully.

"No."

"Are you getting back together with Nate?"

"No."

He mocks her when he asks, "Are you leaving private school to become a personal shopper to the stars?"

She ignores him when she answers, "I wish."

"Then I give up," he says, bored. "What is it?"

She looks reluctant to tell him, but after taking off her sunglasses she whispers, "I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" he hisses.

"_I'm pregnant_. And the baby's yours."

For a second Chuck has flashes of himself as a father. He pushes his baby girl on the swings, takes her to school, brings her to her first ballet recital, takes pictures of her at her prom and graduation, walks her down the aisle when she gets married, spoils his grandchildren, and they are all crying at his funeral. _Well_, that last image made him snap out of it real fast.

"Right B. Like I'm gonna fall for that one, you slut. Now get out of my hotel!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Scandal

**Note**: I don't remember if the tv show states where Blair's father has his home in France, but I've decided that for the purposes of this story it will be in Nice, Cote d'Azur, France.

_Flashback_

Chuck stares at the amber liquid as if his life depends on it. He stares at it because if he didn't he would have watched Blair walk away and his resolve would _dissolve_. He promised himself that nothing would come between him and Nate, and now that something has, his world, his whole social world, is crumbling and he doesn't now how he'll go on.

Blair figures that Chuck just needs some time. He needs some time to get over Nate, and then he'll be _okay_ again. Maybe she needs some time alone too. That is why she is standing in line at the airport begging the attendant to let her purchase a first class seat for the earliest flight to France.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but we are all sold out. The earliest we can give you is ten pm tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!?!" Blair shrieks.

"Please calm down. If you want a seat to France I can give you economy."

"Economy!?!" Blair shrieks again. "I am a Waldorf! I've never flown economy, not even when my mother was pregnant!"

By now, the customers behind her are getting fidgety and annoyed.

"I'll see what I can do," the attendant relents.

How come this society _brat_ gets what she wants, and we have to wait for her to get it?

When the attendant gets off the phone with her boss, she looks annoyed. "We've found you a spot. It's between a pregnant women and her two young children, but it's the best we can do."

Blair flashes her a grateful smile. "_Thank-you_. That wasn't so hard now, was it?" She hands over her credit card and the attendant rings it through.

"Your total is thirteen thousand, four hundred and ninety-six dollars. Its round trip." Then the attendant happily hands over Blair's plane ticket, just to be rid of her.

**Three hours later**…

Chuck stumbles through the door to one of his dad's suites, only to discover his father, Lily, and his soon-to-be stepsiblings waiting for him.

"Do you know where we can find Blair?" his father asks him.

"How-the-_fuck_-would-I-_know_?" he yells in a drunken slur.

"I've heard some interesting rumours about you and Ms. Waldorf, son."

He laughs cruelly, and says dejectedly. "They're probably true."

Serena stands and walks over to him. She takes him by the shoulders and shakes him. "Chuck, _please_, Blair is missing. Her mother is having a panic attack. _Please_, just tell us where she is." Serena breaks down sobbing into his chest as Chuck holds her.

Chuck feels sorry for Serena, but not sorry enough for Blair that even if he knew where she was, he would tell her family. "I don't know. I doubt she would go far. That lying bitch is claiming she is pregnant."

"Pregnant?" squeaks Serena.

Chuck holds the stern gaze of his father and Lily.

"I don't know where she went. We aren't talking."

**Fifteen hours later**…

Blair is now standing on French soil. She figures it is as good a time as any to turn back on her cell phone. She is curious to know who has missed her.

"You have 80 messages."

Blair smiles a genuine smile.

"First message… Blair, it's your mother. It is now three am. Where the _hell_ are you? I've called all of your friends…" Blair snorts at this. "They are no longer my friends…" She says aloud as she deletes the message.

"Next message... Blair, it's Serena. Your mom just called me. She's worried sick. Where are you? If you're in trouble I'll come get you. Just call me back, okay….Love you…" Blair deletes the message. _What a hypocrite_. _It's more likely she's in trouble_.

Blair deletes the next 77 messages. Taking a chance, she listens to the last one.

"Blair…it's Chuck," he laughs uncontrollably drunk. She can hear the clink of his glass in the background. "Where are you? Serena is freakin' out. Nate is freakin' out. Your mom is freakin' out. _I'm freakin' out_." His voice softens when he says, "Call me back, okay?"

Through her tears she thumbs the delete button, but has a change of heart.

--------------

"Dad?"


	3. Chapter 3

The Scandal

_Flashback_

"_Good morning Upper East-Siders; Gossip Girl here. I'm your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. Top story on my homepage: It looks like B was in for a rough night, and oh my, does she look a little plumper to you? You know you love me, xoxo, Gossip Girl_."

Following Gossip Girl's note is a quite unflattering photograph of Blair. Not only is the harsh florescent lighting of JFK airport doing nothing for her pale skin, her hair is a mess, and her clothes are rumpled giving the impression that she is bigger than she actually is. Chuck can't help but smile. At least Blair is safe. And even if Gossip Girl doesn't think so, Blair would always be the most beautiful girl in the world to him.

Chuck drops his phone back into his shoulder bag in disgust. He couldn't believe that she would leave for France without saying goodbye. Although he couldn't really blame her, not after the way he treated her.

**Schoolyard (that morning)**

Serena stood in the backyard of Constance as the girls around her were whispering about Blair. They weren't even trying to hide their contempt for the girl that single-handedly organized their social calendars for the entire year.

"I heard she won't finish out the year," one girl said.

"I heard she had to run to daddy to save her from the wrath of Bass' angry father. I heard he's demanding a paternity test," says another.

"I heard that she was too busy screwing her boyfriend's best friend that she didn't bothering taking a pregnancy test and now she has to run away for the shame of it all," hisses Jenny to a group of girls.

"Excuse me…" says Serena as she pushes girls out of her way to get to Jenny. "Come here."

"Hey!" screeches Jenny, as she tries to shove Serena off of her. "Hey!"

"Why are you acting this way?"

"What way?" Jenny bitches at her.

"Blair hasn't done anything to you."

"Excuse me?" Jenny hisses incredulously. "She hasn't done anything to me? Is that what you think? So it wasn't me that had to fetch her dry cleaning and jewelry, and it wasn't me that wasn't allowed to lunch with her, and it wasn't me that everyone left when they realized I didn't have the wealth or the prestige of Blair _fucking_ Waldorf! How can you say that! How can you stick up for her when you know that its all true?!?!"

Tears fill Jenny's eyes, and Serena suddenly felt sorry for her. Maybe Blair was too harsh on her and it was taking a toll on her emotionally. She'd have to talk to her best friend about lightening up on poor Jenny. Because all Jenny wants are friends. But she should understand that on the Upper East Side friends are few and far between.

Serena lets go of Jenny's shoulders and watches her as tears pour down her cheeks. She hands her some Kleenex and tells her it will be all right.

"You know, now that Blair's gone for a while, you're her second in command."

"You think so?" she asks Serena as she wipes her eyes.

"I know so."

**Meanwhile, in France**

"Sweetie, you need to call your mother."

"I can't," Blair says as she paces her father's front hall. "She won't care where I am anyways."

"She must be very worried about you," pitches in her father's lover.

Her father picks up his phone and dials his ex-wife's number.

"Daddy, no!" Blair screeches as she lunges for the phone.

She trips on one of the low stairs and crashes to the floor.

"Blair, baby. Blair. Wake up!" Her father slaps her gently on her cheeks.

When he doesn't get a response he lifts her in his arms and takes her to the nearest hospital.

**2 Hours Later…**

"Mr. Waldorf?"

"Yes, that's me," he shoots right up out of his chair.

"I'm Dr. Morgan. Blair just fainted; she will be fine in a couple of days if you let her rest. Unfortunately, we will need to keep her overnight because we need to keep an eye on her baby."

"Baby?" he croaks.

"Yes, baby. Didn't you know about this? She's already three months along."

"My daughter's from New York. This is the first time I've seen her in almost a year."

"You should go home and rest. We will take good care of your daughter."

**Midnight in France**

"Harold…door," Roman mumbles in his lover's ear.

Harold cracks one eye open, and rolls out of bed.

"Whoever it is better have a damn good…" he whispers to himself as he fumbles his way to the front door.

"Mr. Waldorf?"


	4. Chapter 4

The Scandal

**Recap**: Blair flees to France, Jenny has a nervous breakdown, and Nate is nowhere to be seen.

_Flashback_

**Midnight in France**

"Mr. Waldorf?"

"Chuck Bass?"

"Yes sir. I'm here to see Blair."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Blair."

"Here? In France? To see Blair?"

Chuck gives him a weird look. "Yes."

"How do you know that she's here?"

"I saw it on Gossip Girl."

"Sorry?"

"A website that tracks the moves of all the big _movers and shakers_ of Manhattan's Upper East Side. Your daughter's on that list."

"_Okay_…But why are _you_ here?"

"I've come to take your daughter home."

Harold's anger shows through his confusion. "This is her home."

"So you plan on housing her here until she has her baby?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I do."

"_How_?"

"I know."

"I'm losing patience with you, boy. How do you know that my daughter's pregnant!?!"

"Because I'm the father, okay! I just..I just…I want her to be okay," he chokes back his tears, which is very un-Chuck-like.

Harold, although angry, doesn't slam the door in Chuck's face, even though he desperately wants to at the moment.

"Come in," he says in exasperation.

"You'll visit my daughter in the morning."

"Sorry, sir?"

"She's in the hospital."

**Two AM in New York**

"My daughter would never just leave. Not without telling Serena first. Maybe I'll try her again."

"Sweetie-kins, its two in the morning. Serena will be asleep. Call her before she leaves for school," suggests her new fiancé, Cyrus Rose.

"Your right. Everything will be okay in the morning," Eleanor says as she begins to fall asleep in Cyrus' arms.

Its not as if Blair hasn't pulled this kind of a stunt before, right?

**At the Hospital**

"Daddy?" Blair whispers as she hears the door to her room open. She turns on to her side and is shushed by the last person that she wants to see.

"Chuck?" she whispers.

"I'm right here."

"It's gone," she cries. "It's gone."

He pushes her limp body over and climbs into her bed. He hugs her tight and promises, "I won't let you go."

"It's gone," she cries again in shock. "It's gone."

"What's gone, baby?"

Blair wails even louder at the word "baby".

"Shush," Chuck murmurs as he strokes her hair.

"Don't you dare 'shush' me," she screams at him. "My baby…my baby is…is…"

Chuck places his hand lightly on her stomach.

"Don't touch me!" she screams, bringing half a dozen doctors and nurses running into the room.

"You have to leave now," they shout at him.

**That Evening**

"Dr. Morgan," Harold greets her.

"Mr. Waldorf, how are you coping?"

"We're doing the best that we can under the circumstances."

"May I ask who the young man with your daughter is?"

"That would be me," Chuck stands and extends his hand.

Dr. Morgan ignores it, and asks, "Who are you?"

"Chuck Bass. Is knowing my name important?"

"It might be."

"Who are you in relation to Blair?"

"I'm her…I'm her…"

_Well, I'm not her boyfriend, and I'm definitely not her friend. What am I to Blair? I have no idea._

"I'm the baby's…I mean, I was the baby's father."

**In the Parking Lot**

"Eleanor?"

"Whose this?"

"Chuck Bass, Bart's son."

"Oh yes. I remember now. Do you have any news on Blair."

"I do."

Minutes go by before Chuck has the courage to speak.

"Well?"

"She's in France."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Do you mind telling me where she really is?"

"In Nice, France, with her father. I'm calling you from outside of the hospital."

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…what happened?"

Chuck sucks in some air and tells her the whole story.

"You better pray to god that she isn't permanently scarred from this, otherwise I'll hunt you down and you'll wish that you were dead. Capisce?" He hears the click on the other end and the dial tone assaults his ears.

_You'll wish you were dead_ is all he remembers as he falls asleep in the uncomfortable hospital chairs.

He is tormented by nightmares of giant babies with Blair's face taunting him; telling him that he would be the worst father in the world. His screaming woke Harold and Roman, who suggested that he try to find some coffee. By the time eight o'clock rolls around, Chuck's shirt is un-tucked and very wrinkly, his eyes are bloodshot and it looks like he hadn't eaten for days.

At that moment Chuck hears the dreaded clicking of heels, and knows exactly who it is.


	5. Chapter 5

The Scandal

_Flashback_

"Get up!" she yanks Chuck to his feet by his collar.

"Easy…" Harold tries to calm his ex-wife.

"You hurt my baby!" she yells at him. "You hurt my baby!"

"Yeah, well, she hurt _my_ baby!" he screams back at her.

"What?" she questions him as she wipes away her tears.

"Blair. Hurt. My. Baby," Chuck says slowly for dramatic effect.

"Blair would never…Blair isn't even…"

"Pregnant?" Chuck sneers, now returning to his normal self. "You don't know your own daughter very well."

"Even if she was pregnant, she has the better taste than to sleep with you," retorts Eleanor.

"You'd be surprised at what your daughter would do," insinuates Chuck.

Eleanor turns her back on him and enters her daughter's room. She is so loud that he could hear the yelling from outside.

"How could you, Blair? How could you disgrace this family after all we've been through? I'm disappointed. I thought you were better than that!"

Eleanor leaves in a huff and Chuck watches Blair turn around on to her side and cover her face. But he could see her shaking shoulders from underneath her covers.

"Go away," she whispers.

Chuck gives her a massage that she can't resist. He could hear her whimpers.

"Are you mad at me?" she asks softly.

"No."

"Do you blame me for what happened?"

"No."

"Then why did you say those things to my mother?"

"Your mother hates me already. Why not add fuel to the fire?"

Blair turns to face him, her face streaked with tears. "I don't want to fight."

"Neither do I," he gives her a shy smile. He is lost in the depths of her eyes when he whispers, "I love you."

For the first time in months she grins, a genuine grin, and whispers back, "I love you, too."


	6. Chapter 6

The Scandal

_Flashback_

Blair snuggles up to Chuck after his declaration of love and falls asleep.

"Are you coming home with me?" asks Chuck as he kisses her forehead.

In return, her reply was a loud snore.

-------------------

Harold found Eleanor sitting on a park bench sipping a latte, and sits down beside her.

"You were a little hard on your daughter, weren't you?"

"She deserves what she gets, I guess," Eleanor shrugs.

"What she deserves is to have both parents love her unconditionally, even if they are disappointed in her right now."

Eleanor stares deep into her coffee. "What are my friends going to say when we get back home and their whispering about what a slut I've raised my daughter to be."

Harold looks stern. "I can't believe that you would think that your friends would say that about your daughter."

"I know she's had a rough time of it, but what about me, okay? I've had a rough time of it too, and you didn't see me whoring around."

"It seems like everything is about you lately," Harold replies. "You taught your daughter to be tough and rise up to criticism and she's taking it surprisingly well for a girl who has just lost a baby. You should be proud that you've raised a daughter who is so graceful, beautiful and strong. Just like you."

"But I couldn't keep you," Eleanor whispers.

"You can keep your daughter if you get off your stubborn ass and apologize."

She smiles at last and kisses his cheek. "You've always been my reason. I'm glad you haven't lost your touch in your old age."

They both grin as she begins to walk back into the building.

-----------------

**Schoolyard (lunch time)**

"I guess I'm not surprised that she's pregnant," Serena tells Dan as she munches on fries. "Although I am surprised that she would leave the country without telling me."

"Have you seen Chuck recently?" Dan asks. "He hasn't been in class for a couple days."

"Nope. His dad's not worried though. He says that Chuck does that sometimes. Leaves for days and then he'll reappear and act as if nothings happened."

Jenny and the girls were huddled in a corner and giggling. "I can't believe she would show her face here again (_and_ so soon). God, what a whore."

"Serena…" Dan tells her sternly, "Let it go."

--------------

Chuck puts his arm around her shoulder at JFK airport and leads her to her mother's limo.

"I love you," he whispers to her as he quickly kisses her lips.

"I love you too," she smiles as she kisses him back.

He stands to the side as her mother ignores him and her father gives him a hug, and whispers in his ear, "Hang tight. My Waldorf women are notorious for being stubborn."

Chuck watches as the limo pulls away and he calls for his father's own 24-7 driving service.


	7. Chapter 7

The Scandal

"_Oh my God_! You were my age when you were going to have a kid! Holy shit!" exclaims her daughter, Bella.

Blair sighs and says tiredly, "Do you have to use that kind of language around your sister?"

"Kids at school say that all the time," whines Audrey Grace.

"Oh _come on_, I'm sure that you were a lot worse than I am when you were my age."

"Hey!" Blair smacks Bella lightly, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Uncle Nate has told me about some of that cool shit you and dad used to pull."

"_God_, Bella, do we have to have this conversation again? Cool it with the swearing!"

"_Oh_, but its okay to use the Lord's name in vain? What are you teaching your daughter?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Blair leans down to kiss Audrey's forehead, "If you want to go to church, then we will go to church."

"Speak for yourself," Bella says annoyed as she stands up off the bed.

---------------

_Flashback_

Chuck didn't see Blair for two months after what she deemed "the accident". Her miscarriage was too painful for her to say out loud. Of course Chuck's Uncle Jack had no problem with the word. He wrote her a _sensitive _card. _Well_, as in-sensitive as Jack Bass could be.

_Dear Blair,_

_I'm very sorry to hear about your miscarriage. I'm sure that you and Chuck are very relieved that you don't have to be parents any time soon. And that's for the best. Neither of you are ready just yet, if ever._

_Love, Uncle Jack._

Blair read the card, then fed it to her shredder. "Good boy," she whispers as she pats the top of the machine.

That evening Chuck is hosting his first Halloween bash at his newest venture, Victrolia. Blair didn't feel ready but her mother talks her into going to talk to Chuck.

"That boy won't stop calling. You need to _at least_ tell him nothings going to happen between the two of you," her mother suggests wisely.

Every head turns as Blair walks down the stairs toward the club's basement. She could care less that everyone who was anyone was there whispering about her. Chuck was surrounded by his best friends, Nate, Vanessa and mystery woman. But when he sees her gliding down the stairs he turns and stares. He smiles when he sees her heading his way. He abandons his mystery woman to dance with Blair.

"I've missed you," he whispers in her ear as he holds her tight.

"I think we shouldn't see each other anymore."

-----------

Bella walks back into the bedroom her mother and sister are sitting in when she announces, "There's a Chuck Bass at the door to see you."

The name _Chuck Bass_ snaps her out of her reverie.

"Get in the bedroom. Stay in the bedroom. Lock the bedroom door. _I'll be right back_," Blair tells her daughter.

Dorota, on the other hand, was very happy to see Chuck.

"Hello, Meester Chuck, how have you been?"

Blair puts on her fake smile and grabs Dorota and states, "You do not, under any circumstances, consort with the enemy. Do you hear?"

"Yes, Mrs. Bass."

"_God_! I hate that!"

Blair turns to Chuck.

"What do you want?"


	8. Chapter 8

The Scandal

**Recap**: "What do you want Chuck?"

--------

Bella's curiosity gets the best of her when she hears shouting from the other room. She presses her ear against the door, listening, while deflecting questions from her younger sister.

---------

"How _dare_ you show up after you _promised _you would give up your parental rights!" Blair screams.

"I lied, okay?" Chuck yelled back.

"You _what_?" she shrieks.

"I paid off our lawyers to produce fake documents so I wouldn't upset you and I would still get to be her father…when it counts."

"How _dare_ you!" Blair yells as she lunges for Chuck's neck.

He grabs her and hugs her tight to his body.

"I still love you, Blair, and I miss you and our daughter."

Tear streaked, Blair hiccups, "You gave up your right when you left for Tokyo. You left us behind."

"You didn't want to come with me."

"We were starting a FAMILY!!!"

"Your still my wife."

"Did you fake that too?"

-----------

During a lull in the shouting match, Bella whispers that she'll be right back and disappears to the living room.

"Mom?" Bella calls out. "What's going on?"

"Go back into the bedroom Bella!"

"Why are you hugging _that_ man?"

"Go back into the bedroom!" Blair snaps at her daughter.

"_But_…"

Chuck makes a sympathetic face, "I'm sorry" face at her and tells Blair, "Maybe you should tell her?"

"NO!"

Bella, desperate to know the secret, asks, "Does it involve me and Audrey?"

"Does it involve Audrey and I?" Blair corrects her as she sighs exasperatedly.

"Yes," says Chuck before Blair could cover his mouth with her hand.

"Then I think we both have the right to know, right mom?"

"_Fine_," she relents, "Go get your sister."

She says this all the while glaring at Chuck.

"You had _no_ right," she says with her eyes.

---------------

"Look what I found!" Audrey jumps up and down as she flings Bella letters.

"_What_?"

"Letters!" Audrey says excitedly, "I found them in mom's sweater drawer."

"Put them back!" she tells her until she gets a glimpse at the names. "Give them here."

"_But_…you said."

"NOW!"

"What is going on?" Blair asks as her and Chuck enters the room.

"I found letters mommy. In your drawer," Audrey exclaims as she hands them over.

"_Oh my god_," Blair groans.

"_Oh my…god_," echoes Bella as she giggles.

Blair sees the missing letter in Bella's hand and lunges towards her daughter for it. Bella sideswipes her and continues to read; this time, out loud.

"I know I haven't been a very good father to Bella," Bella says out loud, "_Now, that's an understatement. Try non-existent_."

"But I miss your naked body…"

"Bella!" scolds Blair.

"Now it's getting good!" Bella giggles. "_Love Chuck_."

"_Shit_…" sighs Blair.

"You're my _father_," she stares incredulously at Chuck, this stranger.

---------------

"Uh huh…I've missed you, baby." Chuck steps forward to hug his new found daughter, until she takes a step back.

"Do you think what you just said makes a difference?" Bella hisses. "Do you think that showing up eighteen years _late_ you can make everything better? You broke mom's heart. You broke _my_ heart. Where have you been all my life, if you didn't want to be here?"

Chuck's face softens and he replies quietly, "I've always wanted to be here with you. Didn't your mom ever tell you about _the letter_?"

"_What_ letter?" Bella and Blair ask simultaneously.

"_The letter_. The letter that stated I was coming home because I missed you too much. I didn't want to mess up as a father."

"I never got it," whispers Blair.

"Well…" Chuck moves in for a hug, "that's okay."

Blair steps back. "How is that okay?"

"You could have been there for my girls?" Blair says angrily.

"_Girls_?" Chuck chokes. "As in _more than_ one?"

"Obviously," Blair says sarcastically, as she rolls her eyes. "Bella and Audrey."

"Audrey…can't be…" he stutters staring at the little girl. He melts as she begins to cry. "I'm sorry sweetie."

Blair angrily pulls him into her walk in closet. "How _dare_ you come into _my _house, disrupt_ my_ family and then tell _my_ daughter that you aren't her father. But I guess that's typical coming from you. So I guess when I got that cryptic call from the sperm bank, that wasn't about you?"

"What sperm bank?" Chuck asks.

"The one that left me in the custody of a Mr. Basses sperm! I thought you were trying to make me feel guilty for not leaving with you! Who else would leave me in charge of unidentified sperm?"

"My uncle," Chuck says solemnly.

"Your uncle," Blair says equally somber.

Suddenly, everything sinks in. "Ew!" she starts screaming.

"Your uncle was inside of me for nine months…Nine _fucking_ months!!!" she shrieks, hysterically.

Then, all of a sudden, he starts to laugh.

"_Oh my god_! My daughter is half-sisters with her cousin!"

"Gross," Blair shudders. "Gross!"

Blair starts convulsing. Chuck wraps his arms around her tight. "We won't tell. I promise. She's mine, okay? She'll always be mine."


End file.
